tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Yurius
Yurius is a powerful and insane demon who wishes to end all existence. He worked with Sydney Losstarot in the First Age and Kagetsu the Dark Andain during the Second Age. He is currently sealed away in another plane of existence although he has occasionally contacted people on the other side through means of telepathy in a bid to eventually free himself and return to bring ruin to the Land of the Living. Biography Early Years Serving Losstarot During his invasion of Zeal in the First Age, the warlord Sydney Losstarot happened across a small boy in a burning town. The boy's name was Yurius, and Sydney became fond of him, which increased greatly when he learned that Yurius had started the fire and killed everyone in the village. Yurius was later revealed to be no ordinary boy; in fact, he was a powerful demon from another plane of existence. Yurius became Sydney's second-in-command and later the true threat of the war. Eventually the other nations formed a Grand Alliance and coordinated an all-out attack on Sydney's headquarters in Lea Monde, and Sydney was killed during the battle. Yurius, upon seeing the death of his master, went berserk. His rage killed thousands in Lea Monde, forcing the heroes' armies into a hasty retreat. Now the kingdoms faced a great problem: how to destroy a demon lord, a creature from another world with immense power. They had to think quickly, for Yurius had completely taken back Lea Monde and was intent on destroying the entire world to avenge Sydney. It was the archmage Raistlin I, the King of Cardia, who came up with the solution. Researching ancient texts about demons and planes of existence, he came upon an interesting spell which could banish a being to another plane. With the help of his friend Britt Leonhart and several clerics, Raistlin I harnessed enough power to trap Yurius away so he could further study the spell of banishing. This First Banishment released immense magic which nearly destroyed the world: continents moved, the sea flooded the lands, and the Floating Continent of Alent fell to land in the sea, and its people forgot about Alent. A Bloody Return Hundreds of years passed, and the Second Age began. In the nation of Manster, a greedy mage with great power but little knowledge unwittingly summoned Yurius from the other plane where Raistlin had banished him to. Yurius killed the mage for his trouble and then slowly took over Manster from King Kheldar who could only acquiesce. Yurius was eventually revealed to be the power behind the throne of Manster. He was opposed in the Manster Rebellion by Agarwaen, the rightful King of Manster whose title Kheldar had usurped. Agarwaen was accompanied by the engineer Daventhalas de Mont Hault, the bard Leon Alcibiates, the mage Raistlin II, and a female knight named Alexis Luchester. Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul, the Dark Andain, had been accidentally released at this time through the agency of Leon, and therefore he allied himself with Yurius in the hopes of undoing the accidental bond that had been formed between himself and his liberator Leon. In the end, Raistlin II uncovered the secret of banishment from a journal written by Raistlin I. Yurius was sealed away again in an event known as the Second Banishment but this time without such minor consequences as earthquakes, Kagetsu's bond was broken and he went into hiding, and Agarwaen became the King of Manster. Yurius would remain sealed away for millennia. Distreyd Era Divine Communication As the Third Age was well on its way, Yurius was contacted by a Yamatian lord named Daisuke Hyuga who wished to make a pact with him. Yurius agreed, and Daisuke's palace was covered in darkness. This act did not free Yurius but it gave him a means to contact other magically potent people via telepathy. A few years later the demon eventually managed to contact a mage named Richelieu and began manipulating him. Gathering Pawns Yurius's voice warned the meditating Richelieu about the minions of Kareth d'Zarnagon who had come to arrest Richelieu. The demon urged Richelieu to travel to Remon where he would meet with Jemuel and, more importantly, Omaroch d'Zarnagon who had been a loyal supporter of a cause with which Yurius agreed. Yurius wanted to set Mardük free, which in turn would fuel the magic that would release Yurius from his prison. However, things turned for the worse when the Godslayer appeared and devoured Mardük at the beginning of the Cataclysm. Although other demons poured into the world, Yurius had not gathered enough energy from Mardük to get out of his ethereal prison. He did notice the ambitions of the archdemon Malphas d'Xuvadon, however, and began using him as one of his pawns in a bid to free himself. He also contacted other potentially useful people who he began manipulating in different guises: these people included the witch Etna Matheson, the somewhat crazy Ned, and the cleric Azriel al-Zarar. Godslayer Era More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Devastator : A spot-on nickname given to Yurius by his allies and enemies. Yurius liked to destroy stuff without regard to if some of his allies died as well. Appearance Yurius's appearance has changed throughout the years. He originally appeared as a young boy but he took an adult form when his true identity as a demon was discovered. He liked fire and thus he often appeared in red robes, with red hair and glowing, red eyes. His human form might have been handsome in human standards if he had not been grinning evilly all the time. Personality and Traits Yurius is a total psycho. He kills anyone who annoys him, and he loves to torture people and see how far the human body can go in various torture devices. The only one he ever seemed to respect was Sydney Losstarot who was just as insane as him but less powerful. After his Second Banishment, he has turned somewhat more cautious in an effort to manipulate several individuals to free him. Powers and Abilities Yurius could cast devastating spells and rip apart an entire army bare-handed without using any spells whatsoever. This often made people classify him as a red mage, although he was more powerful than any red mage, black mage or warrior. Relationships Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul Kagetsu and Yurius allied out of necessity. Both planned to use the other for their own ends, but they did not wish to attack each other openly as both were immensely powerful beings. Their alliance was quite successful for a while until Yurius was sealed away the second time, and Kagetsu would soon forget Yurius who was of no further use for him. Malphas d'Xuvadon Yurius has recently been using Malphas. He hopes that an ambitious demon like Malphas could actually cause enough destruction which would help Yurius break free of his prison at long last. It also helps that both Malphas and Yurius seem to be likeminded, and Yurius has so far been pleased with the actions of Malphas's Northern Horde. Richelieu Yurius contacted Richelieu by the means of telepathy. He was responsible of leading Richelieu to Remon where he met with Jemuel. Yurius wanted to use Richelieu as his hand, but things got more complicated when the Cataclysm took place and Richelieu did not have as much time to meditate and communicate with Yurius anymore. Sydney Losstarot Yurius considered Sydney as a father figure for some twisted reason, and oddly enough Sydney began considering him as his son. Maybe the two connected on a spiritual level, or maybe there was some general fondness all along, but the records do not reveal anything more specific about their relationship. All that is known is that Yurius became furious when he heard of Sydney's death and would have destroyed the entire world if he had not been sealed away. See also *Agarwaen *Banishment *Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul *Leon Alcibiates *Malphas d'Xuvadon *Sydney Losstarot *Raistlin Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:First Age Category:Manster Category:Lea Monde Category:Second Age Category:Third Age